Dull Enchanting
by Leaves-in-the-Sand
Summary: His life was normal, boring and dull … in till she crashed through his window.


**Summary**: His life was normal, boring and dull … in till she crashed through his window.

**Story**: Dull Enchanting

-

Licking his index finger, Sasuke Uchiha flipped the page in his book lazily. He'd read this book before but he liked it so he read it again. He'd read most books in the library so he just checked out the same ones again and again.

Moonlight lit his bare room. It had a messy bed, a table by a window which he was sitting at, a nightstand and a dresser beside the closet. Simple. The room was also painted black with dark colored hard wood.

After finishing chapter 23, Sasuke sighed and closed his book, the corner of the page bent down to mark his place. He stretched his long form in the chair, yawning. He checked his watch. 1:21. Perfect.

Standing up, Sasuke turned to his bed and laid down, his covers pulled over his left side slightly.

He yawned again and continued to watch the ceiling tiredly. He was tired, yes, but he couldn't fall asleep. Stupid book. Made him read so much and yet he's still wide awake.

A sickening crash and shatter echoed in his chalk hollow room.

Sasuke howled in surprise, jumping up, glass in his arm and side.

-

The wind slashed around her, her long indigo hair whipping behind her.

"HEY! HINATA! RACE YEA!" Hinata smiled at her friend's call from across the sky. _It's a wonder no body hears us with Ino's screaming…_

Shifting herself back, Hinata sped up on the wood carved broom stick. Her combat boots clunking against the fine wood. Her black, knee length skirt was twisted but she didn't care, she was used to it.

After she caught up to Ino, Hinata slowed down just a bit so she wasn't speeding. The fine for broom speeding was $200. You aren't a loud to go past 300. It sucked for Ino because she loved the speed. That was why they were always racing.

Ino lowered herself to the ground more, her feet dangling a meter or so away from the trees. Hinata followed her through every twist and turn above the little cozy city of Konoha. _Maybe not cozy…_ Hinata decided turning to the right, behind Ino.

But girls screamed and laughed when they did a 360 over a house.

Ino pulled her broom stick up perfectly, the magic glitter used in all broom sticks flashing lightly.

Hinata's broom's magic glitter flared off and on, rambunctiously. Hinata yelped in surprise when it started to flip her side to side. It had never done that before.

When a witch finally got their licence they don't pick their broomsticks, the broomsticks picked them.

Hinata learned in magic school that a broom only acted that way when they were near their owner's 'mate' or a strong source of dark magic. Hinata hoped neither.

It lurched her forward them backwards and she heard Ino cry out her name desperately.

Hinata yelped again when it rolled over twice before diving straight down. The cement sidewalk under her deserted. Her lavender eyes scrunched shut, waiting for the impact. Instead the broom, just inches away from killing it's master, turned up again, heading away from the road.

It started for a house. Straight for a window. It flew over the fence, missing it barely, and headed to the window at rapid speeds. Hinata closed her eyes right after opening them again, as she flew into the window, the glass shattering around her. A howl broke through the cool crisp night air. A howl, Hinata realized, was male.

-

Sasuke shivered when the cold air dove through his room, along with the glass of his window. He heard a moan, which made him blink. That wasn't him. Nope. Not him. His eyes followed the shatter pattern of the glass.

A broom? And… a-a girl!

_Shit!!!_ Sasuke jumped off the bed quickly, wincing from the glass imbedded in his side. Staggering, he made it to the girl.

She wore large boots and a knee length skirt was a black corset. The corset seemed to protest her from any damage from her stomach or… erm… breasts…

He heard rapid footsteps and his bed room door swung open, "Little Brother!"

Sasuke looked up from the girl, his hand checking her pulse, to see his big brother, Itachi Uchiha. His eyes were wide and sweat collected on his bare chest. He was in a panicked state. A rare look for the older Uchiha.

Sasuke looked down at the girl, feeling her squirm, "I didn't do anything, Itachi!"

His big brother walked over and picked up the broom stick and stared at the gold inscription, '_Lucifer5000'._

"Don't let her leave when she wakes up. But her on the bed," Itachi's voice was calm, cool and collected now, like he usually was.

The younger Uchiha frowned but his brother was a cop so he had to trust him. Picking her up gently and cautiously (from the glass) in bridal style, he set her on the far side of the bed, careful of any glass.

"Now, little brother, help me clean this mess up."

-

Fluttering her eyes open, Hinata let them adjust to the dull light emitting from the window.

She sat up, wincing in pain as she did, Hinata found herself in a dark, clean room, the panel of glass over the window gone. Jagged parts of the glass still sticking out from the sides of it.

_This is where I crashed? This is where Lucifer took me? _Hinata glanced down at herself. She was covered in bandages. They had healed her. Not with magic. No. With _human _medicine. It didn't work as well as magic but she was in the mortal world.

_Ino…_

Knowing her friend, she would find out where she crashed, zip back to the magic world, inform Tsunade that she was kidnapped and held for magic ransom and bring the whole Witch Army to free her even if they helped her. Even if they _didn't _hold her against her will and even if they didn't know she was magic.

At that thought, Hinata looked around her room. _My Broom!_

Leaping up, Hinata lunged at the door, whipping it open with such force she was afraid it might break off its hinges. Looking down both ways, Hinata decided that her broom was to the right of her.

Stairs were that way and, she guessed, the living room and kitchen.

The indigo haired girl made her way quickly down the stairs, as quick as a pixie but as quiet as a mouse.

Mutters were coming from the kitchen/dining room. Not caring much and just wanting to go home, Hinata walked down in to the room, "Where's my broom?"

Everybody in the room stopped talking and looked at her. There was at least 12 or 13 people here. One looked around her age, a handsome boy and there was one girl but then the rest were men that seemed in the age range of 19-26.

The boy stood up and looked at her, "You crashed through my window," he stated. She couldn't tell if he was annoyed, amused or just plain pissed. Hinata guessed all of the above.

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry about that. I'll pay for it if you want or I could just fix it myself. I didn't mean to fall-er… fly in like that. Now if I had my broom, I would like to go home," Hinata smiled at them all, hoping that they'd let her go.

One of the men stepped forward. He looked like the boy only older, with longer hair and red eyes, "We can't let you go home yet." He said between clutched teeth.

"Oi! Be nice Itachi-tight ass, un. She just a kid, un," The blonde haired girl-… boy whined, giving her a boyish, dorky smile.

Itachi frowned, "What's your name?"

Hinata backed up a step, "Hyuuga Hinata of Floating Leaf Magic," She explained, taking a look at everybody.

"Come. Sit." A man with spiky orange and piercings invited, waving his hand over to the table.

Hinata did so cautiously, "What do you want with me? I'm magic! It's against the law to hold one of us against their will," It was true.

The woman smiled, "you just need to answer a few questions for us, okay hun?"

Biting her lip, Hinata nodded and glanced over to the boy who's window she crashed through.

Seeing her look at him he said, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and that's my brother, Uchiha Itachi," he indicated to the black haired man with red eyes.

She nodded mutely though on the inside happy to know who's window she scrashed through.

Itachi sat at the table too, his red eyes hard like steel, "Why's you come through my brother's window, Witch?"

Hinata glared and frowned at him, "My name's Hinata! Get it straight. And I crashed through," she glanced over to Sasuke quickly, "Sasuke's window because Lucifer took me there…here."

"Dark magic?"

"I don't know."

"Your mate?"

"I _don't know!_"

Itachi sighed and shook his head in disappointment, his dark bands caressing his handsome face.

Sasuke frowned, "Why- Why were you flying out at night?"

Everyone looked at him, "I was with my friend, Ino, and were racing. We were just playing. I didn't mean to fly into your window…"

The red haired man spoke up, "How many of you were flying around here tonight. Just you and _Ino?_" He asked, curiously.

"Just me and Ino."

Itachi frowned, "What should we do Pain?"

The man, Pain, stared at her deeply, "I don't know. We'll just have to see how things play out, won't we?"

-

**Thank you for reading this! I was planning for this to be a SasukeXHinata but I'm thinking about adding Gaara and making it GaaraXHinata. What do you think?**

**I love reviews and suggestions!**

**Thank you, again, for reading this!**


End file.
